


Whispered Touch

by NotGloria (VegabondGloria)



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/NotGloria
Summary: During their first time, Velvet and Cornelius have a few soft confessions to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Cornelius is still worried that someone might catch them.

He’s shut and locked the door, closed the windows, and made sure to keep any and all noises to a minimum, but there’s so much anxiety in his chest that he really can’t focus on anything. He knows his father already disapproves of the romance he’s holding with the famed Forest Witch. If he were to find them like…this…

“Prince Cornelius...?” Velvet’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Are you all right?”

He looks down at her and shifts, the silken sheets of his bed sliding down his back a little. “No…” He says, unable to lie to her. “Not at all…”

Violet eyes glitter faintly in the flickering candlelight. It’s such a common metaphor used among the nobles when flirting, but Cornelius _really_ cannot help but liken Velvet’s eyes to amethysts. They’re beautiful and, like the gemstone, he finds them—and the rest of her—absolutely precious.

Velvet moves beneath him—her hand slides down his bare chest, only for her to take both his wrists and bring him forward. Cornelius flushes a deep shade of red as his face becomes planted firmly between her breasts and he looks up at her, silver eyes half-lidded. “I-I’m sorry…” he tells her softly. “I know you can take care of yourself, but I just…” He trails off momentarily. “And this is my first romance. Everything about it makes my heart bubble like suds in the bath and my head spins when I think of you…”

The young woman giggles gently and Cornelius smiles. He moves up and kisses her forehead—he’s never seen her without that black veil and the gold of her hair is even more stunning. “And father knows…He doesn’t approve at all…” His lips move down—they kiss her jawline, her neck, and her collarbone. He can’t help but feel disgusted with himself for the thought, but he does want to know _all_ of her.

“I know the feeling…” He hears her confess. She often talks as though there’s someone looming behind her back—perhaps another jealous suitor vying for her affections? He did once catch a vendor on the street throwing a comment at her that made his blood _boil_. “It does feel like the odds are against us at times…”

A few moments of silence pass. Cornelius lets out an uneasy exhale and steadies himself—he’s ready, but he’s still worried about hurting her, or causing something else that’s awful. “I…I mean…despite all the risks, do you still want to continue?” He asks her.

Velvet leans up and gives him a kiss on his lips. “I do. You’re the first man who’s…” her voice cracks. “…Who’s ever treated me as though I _deserve_ to be loved. Who taught me that I’m _allowed_ to love.”

Something inside Cornelius breaks and he kisses her back, murmurs against her lips in a low but passionate voice. “ _Oh_ , Princess Velvet. I know not your history, but you’re someone who deserves _all_ the love in the world and more…” He cups her cheek, kisses her nose, and bumps her forehead. “And if the world refuses to love you, then I will _still_ love you.”

Velvet buries her face in his shoulder and lets out a heavenly sigh. “Tis something so natural for you to say…” She shudders as he finally takes her. There’s no going back now. “But thank you. Thank you so much, my eternal love.”


End file.
